Wire Cutter
Awl is the 4th episode of Season 1 in the remake version of MacGyver. Synopsis Mac and Jack partner with older versions of themselves, a Russian bomb programmer and his estranged handler, to shut down a Soviet-era warhead in Moscow. But when the antiquated computer needed to disable the warhead becomes inoperable, Mac must find a way to fix it with only duct tape and wire in time to prevent a new Cold War. Plot An agent of The Phoenix Foundation is killed after discovering an old Soviet bomb is being held by Vladimir Sevchenko, a Russian extremist who wants to restart The Cold War. Riley Davis discovers that the bomb uses its own unique operating system. While Thornton goes to find Sevchenko's whereabouts, the team searches for the programmer behind the bomb's code, a man named Alexander Orlov, and his handler who knew the passwords to disable it, Viktor Levkin. Orlov and Levkin share similar qualities to MacGyver and Jack Dalton, respectively. The group goes to Russia to collect an old computer needed to interface with the bomb, but Orlov is kidnapped by Sevchenko's men in the process. The group meets with Thornton to save Orlov, but the computer's keyboard is damaged and Levkin is mortally wounded. Mac improvises a keyboard replacement, the bomb is deactivated and Sevchenko is defeated. Orlov is thanked and returned to his retirement home, where he and Riley connect over The Price Is Right. Meanwhile, Thornton goes to tell the dead agent's family about her death and Mac and Jack discuss how Mac is secretly still searching for Nikki. Wire Cutter Notes * Nikki Carpenter, Patricia Thornton's mom and Alexander Orlov's family were all mentioned, but do not appear. * This makes Penny Parker first appearance. * This episode takes place in Springfield Virginia and Studio City, America. As well as Serbia, Kosovo, Moscow and Zhukovka, Russia. * Patricia Thornton revealed she recruited Agent Bannister. * Alexander Orlov and Viktor Levkin are both former USSR KGB spies. Deaths Death Count Angus MacGyver's Kill Count Jack Dalton's Kill Count * Agent Bannister * Angus MacGyver killed 2 Russian Militias Angus MacGyver's Kill Count * Jack Dalton killed 4 Russian Militias Jack Dalton's Kill Count * Viktor Levkin killed 2 Russian Militias * Viktor Levkin Trivia * Russia is part of both Europe and Asia, what is commonly referred to as Eurasia. Quotes Angus MacGyver: The biggest problem with time is that you can never make more of it, which is fine when everything's going your way, but let's be honest, when does that ever happen? Alexander Orlov: Stay away from me, you KBG bastard! Angus MacGyver: KGB? KGB was disbanded before I was even born! Riley Davis: It's like someone ran you two through a copy machine, but you came out all Russian and wrinkly. Viktor Levkin: Partnership is like marriage, first everything is cute, like this... Angus MacGyver: (clicking a pen in and out repeatedly) Jack Dalton: Oh, that doesn’t bother me. Viktor Levkin: Talk to me in 40 years. Jack Dalton: That's how I know he's thinking.. Viktor Levkin: But is he telling you everything he is thinking? Viktor Levkin: I killed 27 people to keep that secret. Now it’s on the World Wide Web for everyone to see. Alexander Orlov: Even secrets get old, Viktor. Viktor Levkin: You hide something well enough, even greedy capitalist like Putin can't find it. Angus MacGyver: What made you decide to leave? Alexander Orlov: I spent my life building bombs like Firebird, making them better, stronger. I thought about nothing else. When I watched test. Not like other tests. This one, we incinerate houses. With sofas, with lamps, with mannequins for people eating dinner at the kitchen table. And in a flash... (imitates explosion) Everything gone. And after this, I couldn't think of my work without thinking of my nephew having dinner with his parents at the kitchen table. They would never let me stop making bombs, so I... I had to defect. I was a coward. I was trying to run from something I made. We-we are responsible for what we create. Angus MacGyver: But you never told Levkin what you were going through? Alexander Orlov: Those old secrets... Cost me my country, my best friend... Alexander Orlov: USSR might be gone buy Solvents never forget an enemy. Jack Dalton: (carrying two large bags of flower) Jack Dalton: Unless this plan ends with me eating 1000 pancakes I don’t like it! Alexander Orlov: You are insane. I'd rather die than help you. Vladimir Sevchenko: I've always enjoyed a challenge, Doctor. Alexander Orlov: Someone! Get a doctor! Viktor Levkin: There is no time. just listen, my old friend. I wasn't angry at you for leaving Russia. I was hurt because you didn’t trust me enough to tell me your plan. I would have gone with you. Alexander Orlov: I wanted to protect you Viktor. Viktor Levkin: That was always...My job. Others * Elya Baskin as Alexander Orlov * Olex Krupka as Viktor Levkin * Yorgo Constantine as Vladimir Sevchenko * Selena Anduze as Agent Bannister Video References }} Category:Season 1 Category:Episode